


i think i love you!

by noodlechaser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pining, Quidditch, Rating May Change, Unreliable Narrator, this is me trying to cope, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlechaser/pseuds/noodlechaser
Summary: Iwaizumi realizes that the Amortentia potion they brewed in class reminds him of Oikawa and then all the dots finally connect.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	i think i love you!

Iwaizumi sets his bag down when Oikawa waltzes into class, humming happily. “Good morning, Iwa-chan!” he chirps, plopping down into the seat next to him. “Today’s a wonderful day, isn’t it!” 

Iwaizumi simply grunts in response, too tired to deal with Oikawa’s bullshit at such an ungodly hour. It was actually the afternoon, but he had been up all night studying for the exam in his Potions class. Students were already beginning to shuffle in and take their seats. 

Unlike Oikawa, who rarely seemed to study but always managed to excel in his classes, Iwaizumi actually had to study if he wanted to pass. Iwaizumi quietly curses him under his breath. 

“I just saw Tobio-chan in the hallway with Chibi-chan,” Oikawa notes. “I wonder if they’re finally together now,” he muses. “Poor Tobio-chan is so dense in the head he probably can’t even see that Chibi-chan is head over heels for him.” 

Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure why Oikawa was always so focused on Kageyama, but he was fairly certain it had something to do with their mild rivalry in Quidditch. Well, mild was surely _one_ way to put it, as their interactions mainly consisted of Oikawa poking fun at Kageyama until he exploded. Oikawa found it hilarious, in whatever weird, twisted, sense of humor he possessed. 

The Slytherin continues rambling for a few minutes before he notices that Iwaizumi hasn’t been paying attention at all. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, “are you even listening?” 

Iwaizumi, who had been dozing off while using his bag as a makeshift pillow, lifts his head up from the table and grumbles, “Why don’t you put all your energy of manipulative matchmaking into actually studying for this exam?” 

There was no malice behind his words, as he had grown accustomed to Oikawa's antics. Last year, they had actually almost gotten expelled thanks to one of Oikawa’s so-called “foolproof plans”, which involved toads and the entire Hufflepuff quidditch team. He had ignored Oikawa for a week straight after that, with Oikawa miserably following him around like a lost puppy, begging to be forgiven. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” he wails, “I did actually study for this exam.” He sheepishly rubs the back of his head, laughing nervously. “Actually, what do you consider as ‘studying’? I may have gotten a little carried away last night. There was this new alien movie that came out last week, and I just had to watch it…”

Once again, he launches into a monologue about why his watching alien movies was justified before being cut off when Professor Slughorn strides in. Iwaizumi sighs in relief, as he turns his attention towards the front of the class. 

“As most of you know, today is the Amortentia exam,” he starts. “You will have an hour and a half to brew the potion.” He adds with a grin, “Bonus house points if you are willing to share with the class what it smells like to you.”

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa and elbows him, whispering jokingly, “I already know what your future girlfriend is gonna think you smell like”. 

“Amazing, obviously,” Oikawa confidently declares. “Divine, otherworldly…” the Slytherin rattles off, counting his fingers for every other word he could list.

Iwaizumi pretends to think for a moment, “No, I was thinking more like hot garbage, Shittykawa. It even matches your personality.”

Oikawa, having apparently not heard a single other word the Gryffindor said, immediately latches onto Iwaizumi’s arm. “Iwa-chan thinks I’m hot?” he exclaims, feigning a heartfelt sigh. “What a true gentleman.” 

He leans into Iwaizumi and looks up through his eyelashes, a serious expression taking over his face. “One day you’re going to find a pretty girl and get married, and where will I be?” he pouts. 

Iwaizumi gives him a flat look. 

“Alone, Iwa-chan! I’ll be all alone!” he sorrowfully mourns. “Don’t you get it?”

He attempts to shrug off Oikawa’s tight grip, exasperated. “Knock it off, Shittykawa. You know that’s not what I meant. Besides, you’re way too obsessed with Quidditch to even have time for someone else.

Oikawa played for the Slytherin’s Quidditch team, and was terrifyingly good. He was the team’s beater, determined and strong-willed, streaking through the sky faster than lightning and more powerful than thunder. He dominated his opponents and then some, without even batting an eyelash. 

Before the most recent match, Iwaizumi had wished him good luck. “Be careful, Shittykawa,” he warned, “and don’t get hurt either because I’m not taking you Madam Pomfrey. I heard she once scared off a dementor just by glaring at it.”

The Slytherin dramatically gasped, clutching his chest and looking towards the sky. “Iwa-chan? Worrying about me? I don’t deserve this.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious, Oikawa.”

“Besides,” Iwaizumi added with a smile, “if you get hit by a Bludger, then I can’t play against you when you win”. 

“You think _I’d_ get hit by a Bludger?” Oikawa echoed in disbelief. 

"You literally tripped on your own feet and nearly face-planted into the desk the other day," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa laughed softly, turning to face Iwaizumi. "I suppose that's true," he mused, tapping his finger on his chin. "But then again, don't you remember what I always say?" he asks, an unrecognizable expression slowly taking over his face as a faint smile graced his lips.

Iwaizumi stared back, unable to tear his gaze from the Slytherin as if there was a magnetic force pulling him closer. His eyes darted to Oikawa's slender finger still poised on his chin.

“You don't remember?" he laughed softly, a foreign tone in his voice as he met Iwaizumi’s gaze. He smiles, lip curling in a taunting smirk. “If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks."

Iwaizumi froze, suddenly unable to come up with an adequate response. A sort of charged energy seemed to crackle in atmosphere surrounding them as Oikawa’s expression mirrored the attitude he boasted during games, unafraid to destroy anything and everything that crossed his path. His chocolate eyes burned with raging determination and confidence that Iwaizumi had always secretly admired. He took in Oikawa’s normally gentle features now sharpened by his resolve, from the curve of his lips to the set in his brow. _Has Oikawa always had such long lashes?_

“Iwa-chan…”

“Earth to Iwa-chan….” someone called.

Iwaizumi abruptly snapped out of his flashback to Oikawa waving his fingers in front of his face. 

Oikawa studies his face intently, pressing the back of his hand against Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Are you sick, Iwa-chan? You seemed like you were out of it for a bit."

Iwaizumi unconsciously leans into his cool touch, and sighs, “I’m fine. Probably just didn’t sleep enough.” 

“Oh, okay,” Oikawa relents. “But if Iwa-chan wasn’t feeling good, you would tell me, right?” he questions, uncertainly. That's the thing he noticed about Oikawa. He always seemed to have moments of doubts, plagued by the possibility that Iwaizumi was secretly tired of him and no longer wanted to be friends. Sometimes, the confident aura he constantly boasted cracked, oftentimes looking more like a facade. No matter how many times Iwaizumi tried to reassure Oikawa, the latter's expression would falter for a split second, revealing the amount of uneasiness that weighed down the Slytherin at times.

“Of course I would,” Iwaizumi responds. “Why wouldn’t I?”

The Slytherin beams at him, “Someone has to take care of you, anyways”. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he stuck his tongue out.

Iwaizumi freezes, his face feeling strangely warm. He sighs, leaning back in his seat. _I_ definitely _did not get enough sleep last night._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've ever posted here, so i hope you enjoy if u read thisㅠㅠㅠ i also don't know much about the Harry Potter world so if there's any mistakes, or general mistakes/typos/errors, please feel free to let me know! i also have absolutely no idea how to properly post works--this first chapter alone took me like 15 minutes to figure out


End file.
